Surreal
by Shotoo Kanaria
Summary: [the gazettE] Porque nem tudo começa bem e termina da mesma forma. Mas quem disse que não se pode mudar isso? [yaoi,POV]
1. Capítulo 1

**Surreal**

Fanfic: The GazettE

Yaoi/Romance/Humor

Casais: Reita x Ruki, Aoi x Uruha, Uhura x ???

CAPITULO 1

Eu não sabia explicar. Talvez fosse algo que estivesse fora do meu alcance, ou talvez não fosse o momento para chegar em uma conclusão. Eu só sabia que tinha algo errado comigo. Não estava me sentindo bem realmente. Esperava mais de mim mesmo mas eu não conseguia. Parecia mais fraco, mais abalado do que o normal. Eu não era assim. As pessoas ao meu redor também perceberam a minha mudança. Kai – o mais atencioso como sempre – percebeu primeiro. Já era de se esperar.

Era uma segunda-feira. Nós estávamos em um intervalo dos ensaios quando ele veio falar comigo. Eu estava sentado na escada que dava para fora do estúdio, observando algumas pessoas que passavam por ali, sem dar muita atenção para o que acontecia de verdade.

- Você está diferente Uruha. – se sentou ao meu lado e me olhou com um ar de preocupação.

- Realmente. – respondi enquanto arrumava meus cabelos que insistiam em cair sobre o meu rosto.

- Quer falar sobre isso?

- Se você tiver tempo para ouvir as minhas bobagens de sempre.

- Bobagens? – perguntou com um sorriso daqueles que desmonta qualquer um. – Claro que não são bobagens Uruha. Eu fico preocupado com você. Você que sempre brinca e fala bastante, não tem feito mais nada além de ficar assim como agora, com o olhar distante e sei lá, vazio.

- Sabe Kai, ultimamente nem eu mesmo sei o que anda se passando pela minha cabeça. Às vezes eu acho que estou ficando meio louco. Eu tenho andado muito com o Reita, deve ser isso. – sorri ao ver que estava voltando com as piadinhas de sempre.

- Bom. Isso talvez seja um problema mesmo. – riu com o seu próprio comentário.

- Eu ouvi o meu nome aí ou foi impressão? – escutamos uma terceira voz e o fitamos encontrando um Reita com uma feição de curiosidade.

- Impressão sua meu caro. – disse com um sorriso no rosto que com certeza entregava que eu estava mentindo.

- Posso saber o que essas duas ilustres pessoas falavam sobre mim? – perguntou, cruzando os braços e ignorando o que eu tinha dito sobre não estarmos falando dele.

- Estávamos comentando sobre o fato do Uruha estar se achando um louco. – o baterista disse se levantando da escada.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com o Uruha estar ficando louco?

- Ele tem andado muito com você. – disse ao mesmo tempo em que corria para não ser atingido por um soco ou qualquer coisa que o baixista estivesse nas mãos.

- Volta aqui seu! – e saiu correndo atrás dele ameaçando arrancar fora as suas tripas e fazer cordas novas para o seu baixo.

- DEPOIS EU FALO COM VOCÊ URU-CHAN! – berrou para que eu escutasse, porque não iria ter sossego mais durante o intervalo.

- OK! – gritei e acenei com a mão também, mais em vão, porque nesse momento ele já estava a quilômetros, ao meu ver. – Esses dois ainda vão se matar.- Levantei-me e subi o resto da escada, indo de encontro ao corredor que levava para o estúdio.

Aqueles dois palhaços me fizeram esquecer um pouco dos problemas. Problemas que eu não sabia quais eram, e se eles existiam realmente. Talvez fosse coisa da minha cabeça. Eu estava bem, a Banda estava bem. Estávamos fazendo o maior sucesso com o novo Single, tínhamos shows todas as semanas, o que mais eu queria? Realmente a loucura estava subindo a minha cabeça. Mas eu sabia que faltava alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que eu de maneira alguma saberia o que era. E isso já estava me deixando cada vez mais irritado, por não saber o motivo do meu pseudoproblema.

Minha dedicação à banda era a coisa que me deixava esquecer de tudo. Eu vivia em função da Gazette, como os outros integrantes também. Meu tempo de folga – que já não era muito – eu usava para ensaiar mais e mais, com a minha mania de perfeição. Não que eu estivesse reclamando disso, porque era o que eu queria, e que era a única coisa que me preocupava na vida.

As outras coisas estavam todas nos conformes. Com a minha família, com os meus amigos, não tinha nenhuma namorada para ficar correndo atrás e... Bingo!Talvez fosse esse meu problema. Eu estava sozinho. Não sozinho no sentido de sozinho, mas... ah vocês entenderam ne? Bom. Se esse fosse o problema real da coisa, todos os outros também estariam com o mesmo certo? Que eu saiba, nenhum deles estava compromissado. Mas isso não quer dizer nada porque para tem algum relacionamento com alguém, não precisa estar realmente compromissado, digamos.

Por Deus! Eu preciso parar de pensar nisso. Eu já estou ficando paranóico. Realmente eu preciso de companhia. A companhia de um psiquiatra caberia como uma luva.

- Uruha! – uma voz familiar me fez sair dos meus pensamentos e voltar à realidade. Estava eu parado na frente da porta do estúdio como um poste travando a passagem de qualquer um. – Eu preciso pagar pedágio para entrar aí é? – disse meio enrolado, porque estava com um cigarro na boca. Também estava segurando uma pilha de caixas que quase tampavam todo o seu rosto. Pelo visto estava bem pesado.

- Depende. – sorri divertidamente porque estava a fim de brincar um pouco com a cara do meu guitarrista preferido. – Se você me responder uma pergunta eu o deixo passar.

- Fale. – disse virando os olhos, sabendo que daquela conversa coisa boa não sairia.

- Você Aoi, meu caro amigo e parceiro de banda há tantos anos, que eu admiro tanto e que me ...

- Pára de enrolar e pergunta logo que eu preciso deixar essas coisas lá dentro que isso está pesado!

- Hahahaha! Eu não quero perguntar nada não seu besta. Só estava vendo quanto tempo você conseguiria ficar segurando essas coisas ai sem reclamar. Pelo visto – olhei no meu relógio do celular com uma um sorriso divertido – não durou nem 10 segundos.

- Ah! Pois você que pensa! Por que eu estava aqui há séculos esperando você sair daí da frente. Mais parecia que você estava em outro mundo. Agora me dá licença antes que eu derrube isso tudo em cima de você.

E eu ri do jeito que ele falou, porque estava com o bendito cigarro na boca, que o deixava falando tudinho enrolado.

- Baka. – ele resmungou e eu ri mais ainda quando ele quase deixou tudo ir pelos ares, enquanto tentava me empurrar pra que eu saísse da frente e ele pudesse entrar no estudio.

O meu hobby favorito nos fins de semana era ficar em casa assistindo filmes. E os de dia de semana era com certeza irritar o Aoi.

- Vejo que o Uruha de sempre voltou. – disse já sem o cigarro na boca, enquanto sentava em uma das cadeiras que ficavam perto da porta onde eu estava.

Então ele também percebeu que eu estava diferente esses dias. Mas como ele mesmo disse, eu estava melhorando. Talvez fosse a sua própria presença que me deixava mais alegre. Sempre foi assim.

- Eu estava aqui pensando... – me fitou querendo esconder aquele sorrisinho pervertido dele. – ...que deveria ter acontecido algo muito grave para você só começar a zoar com a minha cara só depois do segundo intervalo.

- Você sente falta tanto assim das minhas brincadeirinhas de mau gosto com você? – perguntei enquanto me sentava em uma cadeira bem ao lado da qual o outro guitarrista estava sentado.

- Não exatamente das brincadeirinhas, mas eu gosto de te ver rindo, nem que seja pela minha desgraça.

- Hahahaha! Só você Aoi... – abracei-o com todo o carinho que eu sentia. Eu e o Aoi tínhamos uma ligação que é bem difícil de se explicar. Talvez nem ele nem eu soubéssemos. Era tão bela a nossa amizade que ficava cada vez mais difícil não chamá-la de amor de verdade.

- Olha só que amor Reita. – foi nessa hora que eu levei o maior susto e soltei do abraço tão reconfortante que eu dava no meu amigo. Kai e Reita estavam parados na nossa frente observando com aqueles olhares de quem acabou de descobrir alguma coisa. Como se nós estivéssemos fazendo alguma coisa errada. Não estávamos se agarrando. Foi só um abraço! E vocês nem comecem a pensar besteira ouviram?

- Como vocês são silenciosos... – disse já me levantando e indo na direção da minha guitarra. – por falar em silêncio, onde o Ruki se meteu?

**oOoOoOo**

Aquilo não estava me cheirando bem. Eles estavam juntos demais, amiguinhos demais. Eu estava estranhando o comportamento deles. Ele não era o Aoi para ficar grudado o tempo todo com o Uruha. Aquilo estava me deixando com a pulga atrás da orelha, como dizem por aí. Será que eles tinham alguma coisa que eu não sabia?

E esse meu ciúme ridículo estava me deixando mais nervoso ainda. Já não dava mais para esconder o quanto eu gostava do Reita. Estava na cara, e só ele não enxergava isso. Eu precisava agir de alguma forma. Mais como? Talvez através de alguma música ele percebesse. Inútil. Não deu certo nas outras vezes e não daria agora também. Quem sabe se eu fosse franco e contasse de vez o que eu sentia e acabasse logo com essa agonia. Idiota. Ele riria de você. Ele não gosta de você, não do jeito que você deseja e espera.

Estava eu, sentado do lado de fora da gravadora, observando os carros e as pessoas passando por ali. Não estava nem aí se alguma fã me visse e fizesse o maior escândalo. Não estava preocupado com isso. Os meus pensamentos só me dirigiam a uma coisa e a uma só pessoa. Reita. Maldita hora em que você foi se apaixonar por ele Ruki, maldita hora.

E se referir a mim mesmo na terceira pessoa já esta se tornando um hábito.

- Até que enfim achei você. – aquela voz me tirou dos meus pensamentos enquanto se sentava ao meu lado e me fitava com um olhar bastante curioso. Não consegui decifrar o que ele queria dizer com as palavras que se seguiram.

- Estava querendo fugir dos ensaios? Senhor Takanori? Ru-chan... está me ouvindo? Terra chamando! – então ele começou a estalar os dedos na minha frente para ver se eu saia daquele transe.

- Reita! Perdão. Eu estava longe...

- Eu percebi. Mas vamos que os outros só estão nos esperando para recomeçar. – disse se levantando.

- Ok.

Sabe aquela voz, que fica dentro da sua cabeça dizendo o que você deve fazer em um momento como esses? É, a sua consciência. Pois naquele momento ela me dizia que eu tinha que abrir meu coração com ele. Por mais gay que isso parecesse.

- Reita. Espere.

- Sim?

Era agora. Eu não podia deixar passar.

- Vo-você está... bem, meu deus, como eu vou dizer isso...

- Diga com a boca Ruki.

Uma idéia surgiu na minha cabeça como num estalo. Ele disse para eu dizer com a boca então eu fiz. Adivinha o que a minha mente insana aprontou? Só tive tempo de segurar nos braços do baixista, puxá-lo para dentro da gravadora, fechar a porta com tudo e encostá-lo na parede e logo depois atacar aqueles lábios com toda uma voracidade, quase um desespero de minha parte.

Com certeza ele não esperava a minha reação, mas ele correspondeu o beijo, que por sinal, me deixou nas nuvens, como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele momento e que só nós dois estivéssemos ocupando o planeta.

Minha consciência boa me dizia para me declarar e falar de todo o amor que eu sentia por ele. Mas eu resolvi escutar o outro lado dela e partir logo para a ação, por mais danos que isso causasse. E eu sabia que causaria. No momento eu não estava muito preocupado com as conseqüências do que eu acabara de fazer. Eu só queria curtir o momento q que se danassem as conseqüências finais. Não soube dizer quanto tempo demorou o beijo, só sabia que quando eu o cessei, meus lábios com certeza estavam avermelhados. Minha face também, claro.

A primeira coisa que fiz depois de abrir os olhos foi sentir um calafrio que eu não soube explicar da onde veio. Talvez medo da reação de Reita, talvez de vergonha por ter agido daquela forma tão, imatura e sem fundamento. Sem fundamento para ele, mas para mim, aquilo explicava tudo e mais um pouco.

Ele olhou para mim com uma cara de curiosidade esperando que eu me explicasse pelo acontecido, mas eu deixei me corar ainda mais e ele riu. Foi a minha vez de olhar para ele como quem quisesse uma explicação.

- Você leva as coisas muito ao pé da letra Ruki. O que te levou a fazer isso? Foi só por que eu falei para que você falasse com a boca foi? – e sorriu de um jeito enigmático, me deixando sem saber se ele ficaria magoado mais tarde ou se realmente teria gostado do beijo.

- Me desculpe. Eu não sei o que me deu e...

Mais um beijo. Mais carinhoso dessa vez e por iniciativa dele. O que me deixou mais confiante e satisfeito. Realmente ele gostou e isso era o que importava agora. E eu podia parar com aquelas paranóias e ciúmes sem fundamento do Uruha. Que se danasse o ensaio, eu já não estava muito a fim de ensaiar mesmo, principalmente agora que eu estava nos braços do cara mais importante para mim no mundo.

**oOoOoOo**

- Antes faltava só um, agora os dois sumiram. Eu vou atrás daqueles dois. – quando já estava me levantando do meu banquinho atrás da minha bateria, Aoi se manifestou.

- Não precisa. Olha eles ali, já estão vindo.

Finalmente eles chegaram. Um tanto estranhos mais chegaram. Reita estava com um meio sorriso no rosto, que me pareceu um tanto suspeito. E o Ruki me pareceu um pouco mais corado que o normal, e seus lábios estavam mais avermelhados também. Se minha mente fosse um pouco mais corrompida, eu juraria que aqueles dois estavam aos beijos. Mas como eu sou uma pessoa muito discreta e nem um pouco observadora deixei para lá.

- Até que enfim as duas criaturas resolveram dar o ar da graça. – eu disse já voltando ao meu lugar.

- Perdão Kai, a culpa foi minha. O coitado do Reita ficou me procurando esse tempo todo. É que tinha ido compra cigarros e acabei me distraindo na rua com algumas fãs que me pararam. – ele disse meio que tropeçando nas palavras. Claro que não era nada disso que tinha acontecido de verdade. Ai tinha coisa...

- Tudo bem, agente perdoa ne Aoi? – Uruha disse com um sorrisinho no rosto e se posicionando já com sua guitarra em seus braços.

- Claro. Sem ressentimentos meu caro.

- Bom, onde nós paramos da ultima vez? – perguntei, dando inicio há mais um dia cansativo de trabalho.

Continua...

**oOoOoOo**

**N/A: **melhor eu nem falar nada... iauhoiauhaiu XD


	2. Capítulo 2

Legendinha básica: **oOoOoOo : **mudança de POV (espero que não fique muito confuso X.x)

CAPITULO 2

Correu tudo bem no ensaio. Tirando às vezes em que eu ficava perdido nos meus pensamentos e acabava errando algumas notas. Para falar a verdade foram muitas interrupções da minha parte. É, eu estava realmente assustado. Não era pra pouco. Do nada eu chega e ele me tasca um beijo daqueles? Não é para qualquer um agüentar.

No começo eu achei que fosse até uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas depois eu vi que era sério mesmo. Ele fez em sua sã consciência aquilo! E eu correspondi, o que foi a maior merda de todas. Não que eu não tenha gostado, claro que não. Mais ele era o Ruki! O vocalista da minha banda, um amigo muito querido, mas mesmo assim um AMIGO. E tudo isso estava me deixando com uma enxaqueca daquelas.

O que eu sentia por ele afinal? Era essa pergunta que estava me deixando cada vez mais atormentado. Talvez fosse algum tipo de atração, ou sei lá. Da parte dele deve ser o mesmo. Ou não? E se ele me amar e achar que eu também o amo por eu ter o beijado depois? Merda. Talvez nós tivéssemos ido longe demais. Não, bobagem, foi apenas um beijo que não significou nada para mim. Mas e se para ele teve algum significado? Ah... eu preciso pensar... e falar com alguém sobre isso. Não, isso seria ridículo. Eu precisava falar com ELE primeiro.

Depois daqueles beijos nós apenas trocamos olhares que não tiveram explicação nenhuma. Ele só disse "Eu precisava disso" e saiu andando em direção ao estúdio. Resumindo: me deixou no vácuo. Eu precisava de algo mais concreto, que explicasse toda aquela situação. Eu não deixaria passar de hoje.

Só estávamos eu, Aoi e Ruki no estúdio. Aoi ainda estava dedilhando algumas coisas – horas e horas de ensaio e ele não se cansava nunca! - e Ruki estava arrumando as suas coisas para ir embora. Eu estava lendo algumas partituras novas que Uruha tinha me passado, mas logo me desviei e lembrei que precisava falar com o vocalista.

- Ruki. – eu o chamei e o tirei da sua total concentração que estava enquanto colocava suas coisas em sua mochila. – Eu precisava falar com você, antes que vá embora. É rápido.

- Ok. – ele disse meio seco, não demonstrando o nervosismo que eu estava esperando.

- Bom... Aoi. Se você não se incomoda, eu e o Ruki vamos ali na escada conversar um pouco porque aqui está muito quente e...

- Hai. Podem ir. Eu vou ficar mais um pouco aqui, eu guardo o resto das coisas que ficaram aqui, podem ir sim.

- Valeu Aoi. Então até amanhã.

- Até amanhã Aoi. – o vocalista disse já com a sua mochila nos ombros, e saindo de dentro do estúdio.

Nós nos sentamos nos últimos degraus da escada, e nos fitamos por alguns instantes esperando que aquele momento constrangedor acabasse logo. Eu precisava falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia nem por onde começar.

- Droga. – eu disse meio que num sussurro, massageando as minhas têmporas que estavam me matando de dor. Ruki me olhou com um certo receio e preocupação, por que eu imaginei que as minhas feições não eram as mais belas naquele momento. – Eu não sei por onde começar Ruki. Mas você me deve algumas explicações, eu imagino...

- Claro que devo Reita. Eu também não sei o que realmente me deu naquele momento quando eu... É, você sabe.

- Quando você me beijou, certo? Vamos Ruki, não é o momento para você ficar envergonhado. Eu quero explicações. – disse um tanto ríspido, mais do que eu queria ser naquele momento. Talvez eu tenha soado bravo demais.

- Isso não vai mais acontecer, eu prometo que não. Eu estava fora de mim. Desculpe-me se causei uma má impressão, mas você me conhece. Quando eu quero alguma coisa, eu vou lá e faço e não penso nas conseqüências.

- Há quanto tempo você desejava isso? – perguntei, tocando em seu rosto para que ele me fitasse.

- Reita... – aquilo foi como um pedido, para que eu não o tocasse. Como se aquilo fosse algum incomodo para alguém. (1)

- Me diz, de verdade... – fui me aproximando cada vez mais, fazendo com que ele se sentisse mais acuado, claro que essa não era a minha intenção. – O que você sente por mim? Eu preciso saber... Antes que eu faça ou diga alguma coisa que te machuque.

- Eu... eu... eu gosto de você Reita. Pronto. Falei. Satisfeito?

- Droga Ruki. Gostar eu também gosto. Mas me diz o quanto. Qual é a intensidade disso? – me afastei um pouco, e tirei a mão de seu rosto, porque não queria que ele interpretasse de outra forma.

- Muito. Eu gosto muito de você. Talvez mais do que qualquer intensidade desse mundo possa medir. Eu odeio dizer isso, mas é a verdade. É amor isso Reita.

Foi nesse momento que o meu mundo desabou. Ele me amava. Amava de verdade. E eu nem se quer sentia algo concreto por ele. Como eu não percebi isso antes? Um merda. Era isso que eu era. Como eu pude deixar isso acontecer? Eu deveria ter ficado em casa hoje. Não. Isso é só um sonho ruim. Eu estou na minha cama agora, e vou acordar em exatos três segundo. Um. Dois. Três.

- Reita, você ouviu o que eu disse?

"_Merda de sonho idiota."_

- Ruki... eu não sei o que dizer. Realmente eu não sei. – eu disse mais uma vez, massageando minhas têmporas.

- Eu imagino que você esteja assustado com a noticia. – ele soltou um sorriso amarelo que me deixou mais confuso ainda. Parecia até que ele queria brincar comigo. – Mas eu não estou pedindo para que você me ame ou alguma coisa do tipo. Eu sei exatamente que você não sente nada por mim...

- Claro que eu sinto Ruki! – e ele me olhou com os olhos brilhando que me cortou o coração. Quem era eu para acabar com a felicidade de alguém? – Eu sinto... eu sinto algo muito especial por você.

- Não minta Reita. Só vai piorar as coisas...

- Ok...ok... me perdoe. Eu não quero machucar você...

- E não vai. Você não sabe o favor que me fez hoje quando me beijou de volta. Isso foi muito importante pra mim, mesmo que para você não tenha sido.

- Você está errado. – ele me olhou com uma certa curiosidade pedindo para que eu prosseguisse. – Significou muito para mim Ruki.

Então ele sorriu. Pela primeira vez eu sorri também. Não sabia porque mais o modo como ele me olhou foi tão especial que eu pude sentir na pele aquele amor de que ele falou. Realmente aquilo estava indo longe demais. Eu estava dando falsas esperanças a ele. Merda, merda, merda! Se eu acordar agora eu prometo que não encho mais o saco do Kai por um mês.

Ele mordeu o canto dos lábios, com uma cara de quem aprontaria alguma coisa. Dito e feito. Dessa vez foi ele quem se aproximou de mim, e me deixou um pouco sem reação, como da primeira vez.

- Mesmo não acreditando no que você diz... – disse enquanto tocava em meus cabelos e se aproximando cada vez mais, me deixando cada vez mais encurralado. – você ainda consegue me deixar fazer essas coisas...

Bom... essa parte vocês já podem imaginar o que aconteceu. Mais beijos provocantes e apaixonados. Pelo menos por parte de Ruki, eles eram apaixonados.

"_Droga!" _

Definitivamente aquilo tinha ido longe demais.

**oOoOoOo**

Depois do ensaio, eu – como sempre - fiquei mais um tempo no estúdio, tirando algumas musicas e tocando alguns acordes aleatórios apenas para passar o tempo. Fiquei pensando em varias coisas, por exemplo, no que aqueles dois tanto conversavam naquela escada. Confesso que fiquei um tanto curioso, mais eu não era cara-de-pau o suficiente para ir até lá bisbilhotar o que eles falavam. Mais eu precisava ir embora. Querendo ou não eu teria que passar pela escada onde eles estavam. Então arrumei todas as coisas que ficaram espalhadas e resolvi sair.

Peguei minha mochila, a coloquei nas costas, e sai pela mesma porta em que o loiro havia me parado algumas horas atrás. Aquela cena foi hilária. Como eu adoro aquele maluco e as suas idiotices.

Mais então, depois de trancar a porta e seguir pelo caminho que acabaria na escada, eu vi uma cena um tanto... inesperada. Corri para trás de um pilar que ficava próximo aos degraus e comecei a observar os dois.

Eles estavam lá. Reita e Ruki. Aos beijos. E não eram beijinhos inocentes não! Eles estavam praticamente se engolindo bem ali na minha frente. Claro que eu não consegui conter o riso, que por sorte foi abafado pelas minhas próprias mãos.

Como eu sairia dali? Eu precisava ir embora, já estava tarde e eu estava com uma baita de uma fome. Mas com aqueles dois ali, empatando a minha passagem, eu não conseguiria nunca ir para a minha linda casinha.

Aquilo já estava sendo freqüente na minha vida. Pessoas empatando a minha passagem, no sentido literal da palavra. Talvez aquilo significasse algo. É...muito estranho...

Dois, três, cinco, dez minutos. DEZ minutos se passaram e nada daqueles dois se desgrudarem. Haja fôlego! Meu Deus! Sabe-se lá há quanto tempo eles estavam lá antes da minha chegada.

Naquela hora eu já estava sentado no chão, encostado no pilar, com a pior cara do mundo. Meu estomago roncava e eu já estava ficando perturbado com aqueles dois inconseqüentes que não se desgrudavam nem com um balde d'água fria.

"_Talvez não fosse uma má idéia..." _– Eu pensei. Não seria má idéia, se eu não quisesse ficar vivo depois, porque com certeza eles me matariam, e de uma forma bem dolorosa que minha mente nem era capaz de imaginar, por que a minha fome já estava tomando conta do meu sistema nervoso.

Eu não agüentava mais. Era a hora de agir. Ou então eu passaria a fazer fotossíntese ali mesmo.

- Não querendo interromper... – Eu disse em alto e bom som, levantando-me e indo em direção aos dois pombinhos, fazendo Ruki quase ir escada abaixo com o susto que levou...- Mas REALMENTE preciso ir... E para isso vocês dois precisam me deixar passar.

- Há quanto tempo você está aqui? – Quem perguntou foi Reita, saindo de cima de Ruki, - que já estava mais vermelho que um pimentão -, ajeitando suas roupas e me olhando um tanto surpreso... e eu sei muito bem o porque.

- Pouco tempo. – menti. Talvez não pegasse bem dizer que eu estava ali se sabe lá há quanto tempo observando aquele agarramento todo. – mas tempo suficiente para ver o que os dois _safadinhos_ estavam fazendo. – sorri maliciosamente, ajeitando a minha mochila nas costas e seguindo para a escada. Desci alguns degraus, mais fui segurado até um pouco grosseiramente, me fazendo virar para fitar quem tinha me parado.

- Aoi, eu te peço... Não diga nada a ninguém sobre isso. – Ruki quase me implorou, e eu jurava que por pouco ele não ajoelhou ali mesmo me pedindo para que eu não abrisse o bico.

- Tá me chamando de fofoqueiro? – brinquei um pouco, para tentar tirar aquela tensão que pairava sobre nossas cabeças. – Ok, eu não falo pra ninguém, mas com uma condição... – Reita rolou os olhos e colocou as mãos na cintura mostrando toda sua impaciência, e Ruki apenas me fitou esperando que eu continuasse. – Nada de agarramento na escada da gravadora, está bem? Nem eu que sou EU fico de sem-vergonhices em locais de trabalho. – Eu falei com a cara mais séria do mundo, mas acabei rindo logo em seguida junto dos dois.

- Nós prometemos, senhor certinho. – disse o vocalista, recuperando o fôlego.

- E é bom mesmo. Agora se vocês me derem licença, eu preciso ir porque a minha barriga já está implorando há muito tempo por algum alimento.

- Morto de fome. – soltou Reita, se virando e seguindo para o estúdio seguido por Ruki logo depois. Depois disso só me restou descer o resto da escada e seguir direto para o estacionamento pegar meu o meu carro.

E fui rindo sozinho durante todo o caminho para casa.

Continua...

**oOoOoOo**

(1) ENCOMODO NENHUM REITA! PODE VIIIIR! IUHDIUSAHDIUSAHDSA ;D

N/A: #Raxando o bico junto com o Aoi#

PERVERTIDOS! ¬¬' Já viro palhaçada esses dois! ¬¬'' #ciumenta#

Imagina o dia que eu for escrever um lemon deles então? XD #corre#

Cara, eu preciso de férias, e eu acho eu fiquei de recuperação o.o

Aí, fudeu. Adeus Anime & Friends, adeus celular novo de aniversário x.x

#morre#

Mais mandem reviews manos! Assim eu me animo pra estudar 8D


End file.
